


Time For Us

by maria_soederberg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Matt and you date for a long time now but his work comes between them all the time. You knew when you started to date Matt that his job will always come first. But has a relationship a chance when it gets interrupted all the time?





	Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Time: ~ 9 minutes

The BAU team loves their job, they love making the world a bit safer for everyone else, they love to think about the possible unsubs they have to face, and not to forget the adrenaline they get every time they go on the field to catch the bad guys.   
But one part about this job isn’t great for any of the team members… the time they get called away. When the phone rings, they have to say goodbye to whoever is with them and to whatever they are doing right now.  
   
Matt had to cancel the plans for you and him because he got called away to Jackson, Tennessee. Some supernatural stuff went on and the local police couldn’t move in, so they called the BAU. The worst part is that Matt feels guilty leaving you. You had planned a wonderful date at a local restaurant, you even bought a new book just for this occasion and Matt knows about that which makes him feel terrible.  
   
And Rossi saw that the whole day and wondered what is going on with Matt. Usually, Matt is a funny man who doesn’t hold back joining the conversation of the team, but Matt stayed quiet. On the flight back home, Rossi had enough and wants to know the truth.  
   
“Hey, want to talk about it?” Rossi sat down across from him and looks expectantly at him.  
   
“Well, I had planned a wonderful day with (Y/N) but before we could go, I got the call from Prentiss,” Matt explains and sighs. “She bought a brand-new dress she can’t even wear now.”  
   
“She will still have a chance to wear it and next time you have the date planned out, you go on the date and then come after us.” Rossi smiles.  
   
Matt smiles back and nods. “Will do that and blame you in case Prentiss asks where I was.”  
   
“Can live with that. (Y/N) is a wonderful person and you deserve some love, Matt. You are a great man!” Rossi says.  
   
“Thanks. I’ll talk to her as soon as I can.” Matt smiles. “And do the date.”  
   
When Matt comes home, he walks into the kitchen and finds leftovers on the counter with a small note.  
   
I thought you might be hungry after the case, if you are still up to some time together, please call me. No matter how late it is.  
Love (Y/N)  
   
Matt smiles and takes out his phone and dials your number. You instantly go on the phone and he can hear you smiling. “hey.”  
   
“Hey, so I am still up for this alone time,” Matt tells you.  
   
“Alright. I come over, give me thirty minutes,” you explain.  
   
“Okay, I see you here.” Matt smiles and ends the call.  
   
Just like you said, thirty minutes later you arrive at his house and to Matt surprise you wear the wonderful red dress with your hair curled and a bottle of wine.  
   
“Now I feel under-dressed,” Matt says, mouth slightly agape.  
   
“You look fine, Matt.” you enter his house and smile at him as you walk over to his couch at sits down.  
   
“Want some of the leftovers too? I can share if you want.” Matt shouts from the kitchen.  
   
“No thank you, I already ate the other half of the leftover,” you admit which makes Matt face falls.  
   
“Matt it is alright. The BAU is your job and I knew what I was getting into,” you explain stroking his cheek as he sat down next to you with his leftovers on a plate in his hand.  
   
“I just feel bad for not going on a date with you. But I got the okay from Rossi to go next time and join the team afterwards.” Matt smiles.  
   
“That sounds brilliant. And I already like this Rossi,” you admit.  
   
“Do you… maybe want to meet them?” Matt asks eating the last bit of his leftover before leaving the plate on the table.  
   
“I’d love to meet the team, I really wonder who you work with.” you smile, honestly looking forward to meeting them.  
   
The BAU team must be great, protecting each other in every single scenario, supporting each other and even the relationships they have. And when they talk about their feelings the way they do, they trust each other. It’s something you admire at Matt’s work.  
   
“Then we do that, maybe even tomorrow?” Matt grins happily at you.  
   
“Of course, but please tomorrow late morning.” you pray to up to the ceiling hoping to not get a call from the team now.  
   
Matt chuckles. “I am tired, do you maybe want to stay. I really don’t want you to leave alone at night.”  
   
“I’d love to stay with you.” you kiss him passionately and when you break you smile at him.  
   
The next morning the sun slowly rises through the window shining on your faces. Matt stirs awake and instantly smiles when he sees your beautiful face next to his, letting out little snores indicating you still fully asleep.   
Matt carefully stroke the hair that has fallen into your face behind your ear and kisses your cheek. When he leans back to look at you, he sees a small smile creeping onto your mouth, the little snores are gone.  
   
“Good morning, beautiful,” Matt whispers.  
   
“Good morning.” You open your eyes and look into Matt’s eyes.  
   
His eyes look brighter when the sun shines onto his face, and also his hair shines beautifully in the sunshine. An adoring smile creeps onto your lips and you look up at him and say the words you were afraid to say.  
   
“I love you, Matt. With your job and everything that belongs to your life.” you hesitantly say, afraid of Matt’s reaction.  
   
To your surprise, Matt smiles and strokes your cheek gazing into your eyes and responds, “I love you too, more than I could describe.”  
   
You kiss him and pull him close to you. He puts his arms around you but before anything could go further his phone rings.  
   
You both groan annoyed by the bad timing. “Simmons? Yes, I am on my way.”  
   
Matt looks apologetically at you. “It’s alright Matt. Now I can meet the team. You introduce me and after that, I go to work while you leave the plane? And another time we make a dinner with the whole team?” you suggest.  
   
“That sounds amazing.” Matt grins.  
   
At the plane, Matt arrives with you not daring to let your hand go. The team look at you two and smile.  
   
“Hey, this is my girlfriend (Y/N). I just wanted you all to meet her.” Matt explains.  
   
A blond woman steps forward and offers her hand. “Hey, I am Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ.” she smiles and looks approving to Matt and winks. Matt laughs and shakes his head.  
   
   
A black hair woman steps forward and grins. “Finally, nice to meet you (Y/N) I am Emily Prentiss.”   
   
A blond hair man waves over to you. “I don’t give handshakes, but it is great to meet you, I am….”  
   
“Dr Spencer Reid.” you smile.  
   
“How’d you know?” Reid asks surprised and confused at the same time.  
   
“Well, not giving handshake thing. Matt mentioned that.” you smile up to Matt and then back to the team.  
   
“I am David Rossi, but you can call me Dave.” Instead of offering his hand he hugs you. At first, you were surprised but you hug him back. “Sorry, Italian manners. I forget that American aren’t as open as we are.”  
   
“I don’t mind! After everything Matt told me about the team, it feels like I already know you all. But it is great to have faces to the names now. And that means that you must be Luke Alvez?”  
   
The good-looking Latino man walks over to you and shakes hands with you. “That’s about right. Nice to meet you.”  
   
“Okay what meeting is here and what did I miss?!” A blond woman with unique clothes walks into the bullpen.  
   
“That’s Garcia isn’t it?” you look to Luke and Matt and back to the woman who just arrived.  
   
“Yes, that’s Penelope Garcia.” Luke and Matt say in sync.  
   
Penelope sees you and smiles brightly. “Oh my gosh… you are (Y/N) like (Y/N) the girlfriend of Matt who he never shuts up about.”  
   
“Garcia!” Matt exclaims and laughs when Luke shrugs his shoulder.  
   
“Yep, that’s me. It’s nice to meet –“ Before you could end the sentence, she hugs you and you hug her back, laughing.  
   
“So, I don’t want to hold you back any longer, finish this case, safely and we see us as soon as you are back?” you look up to Matt.  
   
“Yes, I’ll keep you updated,” Matt says softly before leaning down to give you a goodbye kiss. You kiss him back and whisper on his mouth “be careful, I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
   
Matt hugs you and kisses your cheek. “I’ll be careful.” he kisses you one last time before leaving with the team just leaving you with Garcia.  
   
“If you need any company, feel free to come by.” Garcia smiles.  
   
“I take that offer after my shift at work?” you say smiling back at her.  
   
Garcia nods before you part your way.  
   
One thing is clear. You look forward when Matt comes home safe and uninjured. You know the team has an eye on him, but Matt can be stubborn sometimes, so you hope you get him back soon.


End file.
